Chet Hunter
Chet Hunter was a character in Boy Meets World. Chet is Shawn's deceased father. He died of a heart attack in the sixth season of Boy Meets World, but continued to appear as a spirit until the end of the series, and appeared as such in Girl Meets World. Chet is portrayed by Blake Clark. History Shawn Hunter's father, was often referred to, but did not physically appear in Boy Meets World until the end of the second season. Chet constantly kept reappearing and disappearing in Shawn's life. His first appearance was in "Career Day," when he participated in Career Day. There, he tells a tale like Maya Hart's mother Katy Hart did when it was Maya's Career day. Later he informs Shawn that his mother took of with their trailer and he has to look for her. In 'Home," he stops by at the Matthews home to inform them that he won't be coming back anytime soon, sending Shawn to live with the Matthews, but ultimately Shawn finds himself living with Mr. Jonathan Turner, his English teacher. In "I Never Sang For My Legal Guardian", Chet returns with the trailer, but not Virna, Shawn's mother. Chet later agrees to live with Shawn again. In "Fishing For Virna," living in the trailer park with Shawn, when Cory attempts to bring Virna back into Chet and Shawn's life. In "Janitor Dad," he takes a job as a janitor, at John Adams High, which makes Shawn humiliated. Shawn later learns that Chet is only doing it for the family. He appears in "Turkey Day," when Cory and Shawn decide to merge their families for Thanksgiving. He later appears in "Brothers" when he is telling Shawn to live with his long lost brother Jack. After that episode, he vanishes from Shawn and Jack's life again until "Well Have A Good Time Then," with the intent of reconnecting with his "college boys." On the day before Jack's birthday, while having an argument with Shawn, he suffers a heart attack, and later dies. He then appears as a ghost 3 times in the series after his death: Once in "Road Trip" to tell Shawn that he is always there for him, a second time to tell Shawn of his biological mother in "Family Trees," and a third time when he talks to Shawn and Jack, but they don't hear him in the series finale "Brave New World." In Girl Meets Hurricane, Chet's spirit returned to helped Shawn navigate his feelings for Katy Hart and teach him about the lesson about Hope. In Girl Meets a Christmas Maya, Cory and Auggie portray Chet and Shawn in a skit re-telling Shawn's past. Cory speaks in Chet's thick Southern accent while wearing a plaid shirt like Chet used to. Appearances Season 1 * Girl Meets Home for the Holidays (mentioned) * Girl Meets Master Plan (mentioned, but not by name) Season 2 * Girl Meets Hurricane (in Shawn's mind/as a spirit) * Girl Meets the New Teacher (mentioned) Season 3 * Girl Meets a Christmas Maya (mentioned, mimicked by Cory) Trivia * Before losing his job, Chet, Virna, and Shawn lived in a house only two blocks away from the Matthews' home. *Mentioned (not by name} in "Class Pre-Union", "Santa's Little Helper", & "The Fugitive" from Boy Meets World's season one. *According to Shawn, he had been married 62 times. *He has 4 known ex-wives; Virna, Jack's mother, Elaine McGinty from Boston and a Ming-Wa. * He never actually married Shawn's biological mother. She was just a stripper he had a one night stand with. Gallery Category:Deceased Characters Category:Boy Meets World Category:Characters Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring characters Category:Hunters Category:Father Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Returning Characters Category:Male characters